


[Podfic] Touchpaper

by dodificus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is bruised. Their werewolf drama has officially bruised Danny. This is the worst day ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Touchpaper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Touchpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473105) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Length:** 54:16  
 **File Size:** 58.2 MB (mp3) | 25 MB (m4b)  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012081103.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012081101.zip)

Podbook by cybel  
Cover by cybel


End file.
